Ideal Man
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: This is a one-shot taken from the end of the ep HONEY. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write some fluff for Cal & Foster. ENJOY!


**A/N: I just discovered this show this week, thanks to my friend who lent me the DVD box sets! I have always been a fan if Kelli Williams...(**_**The Practise. Flowers for Algernon. Scrubs. Medical Investigation**_**) Her brilliance and talent never fail to inspire me. Anyways, I am only up to the beginning of season two of LIE TO ME, so forgive me if something is wrong and feel free to correct me.**

**A/N2: this FF is taken from season two episode four, HONEY. Basically, I am extending the ending. I fell in love with Cal and Foster being together (which sadly, I am told doesn't happen in the series), and my Muse and I knew that we had to write this. So, I hope you like it. :P**

Foster closed the door, all the while her hands were trembling. She was afraid to look him in the eye. If she did, he might see the desire written so plainly across her delicate features. But if that were true wouldn't he have seen it every time she looked at him, unless he was being deliberately obtuse, of course, and was more interested in masking his own emotions. Could it be possible that he felt the same way about her that she did about him?

Was love in the air?

"I don't want to be a burden," he said, as she turned to face him.

"You're not," she assured him. "Really."

"Okay."

Foster bravely looked up, her eyes catching his stare. She felt her body flush with a warmth that only happened when he looked at her like that, as if the earth was designed only for the two of them and this moment in time.

Cal crossed the room to bridge the gap between them, and stood before her. "Oh, love," he breathed, his voice a little broken. Was he nervous? Filled with desire? Both?

Foster couldn't believe how close they had come today. So close that Foster had actually smelt death. Had he been shot… well, she just couldn't imagine a world without Cal Lightman. She could have been mourning his loss right now, or planning his funeral, instead of looking him in the eye. She could have been crying, instead of feeling her heart expand with love for this man, who she would willingly die for. Sure, he knew her emotions, he knew when she was happy or sad, and that could certainly get annoying, but was she really willing to trade that for death.

Not a chance!

Cal reached out his hand, hooking his finger under her chin. She sucked in her breath, holding it as she waited in anticipation for what she had wanted for so long.

His kisses. His body pressed against hers. His breath hot on her neck.

"You are my ideal woman," he said.

Foster smiled, her eyes sparkling in the way that made Cal's heart thump wildly against the wall of his chest. "Is that okay?"

Foster laughed, more out if nervous energy than anything else but nonetheless, a laugh - hearty and loud.

"Your laughing at me," he said, his thick English accent laced with surprise.

"I'm sorry," she said, a smile still present on her soft red lips. Foster touched his upper torso with her palm, the way she always did. She could feel the heat from his chest absorbing into her hand, no longer wondering if he felt the same way, but somehow knowing that he did.

"You find it funny?" he asked, teasingly.

"A little," she admitted. "Yes."

Cal shook his head. "I was trying to be romantic."

This only made Foster laugh harder. This man was tough and hard, with a wall around himself to stop from being hurt and a stubborn streak a mile long. He was everything but romantic, which was just the way she liked him.

"Stick to lie detecting," she told him.

"Fine," he nodded, his eyes scanning her face intensely. "What I see in your face is..."

Foster looked him in the eye. If he saw the evidence on her face, what did it matter? His finger was lingering on her cheek and hers on his chest, what was left to lose?

"Love..."

Was he calling her by a term of endearment, or stating a fact?

_Oh to hell with it_, she thought bravely. Foster slipped an arm around his neck and pulled him down a little, her lips brushing with his. Her body tingled to life as she pressed herself against him, in an attempt to get that much closer. She could hear his heart beat erratically against her own.

"Love..." he repeated, in a hoarse whisper.

"You," she said, touching her finger to his lips as she withdrew.

Cal nodded.

Her ideal man. Indeed. With his strength and stubbornness. His ability or read her inside and out. His loyalty. His power. His strong embrace and the way his hand always brushed her arm in such a gentle way that it was almost torturing. She loved him, flaws and all. Her ideal man.

**I hope you liked it. Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions. Thanks for reading. :)).**


End file.
